Gambir
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Sakura sedang menunggu kereta jurusan ke Malang di Stasiun Gambir, namun tiba-tiba Stasiun Gambir berubah menjadi stasiun yang sebelumnya tidak berada di jalur layang. Apa yang terjadi?


**GAMBIR**

 **Author: Honeymoon Hamada**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Genre: Suspense**

 **HAPPY READING MINNA!**

Hampir tak ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Suasana Stasiun Gambir masih riuh seperti biasanya. Namun sebuah kejanggalan kurasakan, hawa aneh, suara aneh, bahkan bau-bau aneh saat aku baru saja duduk menghela napas di kursi ruang tunggu menunggu jadwal keberangkatan tiba. Indera penciumanku mendeteksi bau seperti ikan asin, terasi, bunga tujuh rupa yang menusuk. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Kudengar decitan rem kereta yang baru saja berhenti, seperti persis di depanku. Dan benar saja, sebuah kereta bergerbong cokelat sudah bertengger di rel persis di depanku, penumpangnya penuh, riuh, berhamburan keluar kereta sambil membawa bakul dan properti dagangan mereka. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah lain, kutangkap beberapa visual yang tak biasa dengan pengelihatanku. Berbagai macam pedagang, calo tiket, bahkan sekelompok pria bersenjata api begitu ringannya menaiki kereta yang baru saja meniupkan peluit khasnya tanpa terlihat dipusingkan oleh hal merepotkan seperti _booking_ tiket.

Saat roda baja mulai bergulir ke arah utara, seorang dari sekelompok pria bersenjata itu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh sebelum kereta itu benar-benar membawanya menjauh dari hadapanku. Kutatap daerah di luar atap stasiun ini, rel di sini sejajar dengan pepohonan rimbun yang didominasi pohon gambir dengan rerumputan kecil di sekitar rel yang menerjemahkan rel dan stasiun ini tidak dalam jalur layang. Tiba-tiba saja rasa ingin tahuku timbul, kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari sebuah besi bekas rel yang kududuki, entah mengapa kursi besi di ruang tunggu ini berubah menjadi besi bekas rel. Aneh bukan? Kutelusuri stasiun ini dengan langkah kaki perlahan menuju utara sambil mendekati pohon gambir yang rimbun membuat hati terasa tenang jika berada di bawahnya, di zaman modern mungkin pohon gambir di Jakarta sudah tinggal menghitung jari.

"Kauingin mengambil gambir itu? Maaf negeri kami sudah merdeka, penjajah tidak ada lagi hak untuk mengambil rempah-rempah dari negeri kami."

Aku menoleh dan membelalakkan mata saat melihat seorang pria menodongkan senjatanya ke kepalaku.

"A-aku bu-bukan penjajah," bodohnya aku menjadi gugup seketika melihat lubang senapannya itu mengarah tepat ke keningku. Pria berambut hitam _raven_ itu terus menatapku dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Lalu siapa kau?" Tanyanya.

"Sakura."

"Kau keturunan dari para penjajah itu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa arti pakaian modern itu?"

"Ini pakaian biasa, apa yang salah?"

Gawat, dia malah menempelkan ujung senjatanya di keningku, "Negeriku belum punya pakaian modern seperti ini kecuali mereka para penjajah."

Aku tak dapat bergerak lagi saat aku merasa batang pohon gambir ini menghadang, "Ma-maaf Tuan, aku hanyalah penumpang Stasiun Gambir yang menunggu jadwal keberangkatan kereta jurusan Malang."

Pria bersenjata ini tampak tak peduli walau perkataanku terdengar gemetar hebat, ia justru bersiap menekan pelatuk senapannya. Kupejamkan mata dan menyerah pasrah jika aku harus mati.

 **DORR!** Suara senapan itu menggema seiringan dengan kesadaranku yang kembali berkumpul membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Napasku menderu sambil melihat daerah sekitar, ternyata ini ruang tunggu Stasiun Gambir, aku menghela napas lega, syukurlah tadi hanyalah bualan bunga tidur yang membuatku nyaris mati ketakutan karena hampir ditembak seorang pria gila yang mengiraku penjajah hanya karena kemeja putih dan buah gambir yang hampir kupetik.

Kulihat monitor jadwal keberangkatan kereta yang kutunggu. Masih dua jam lagi. Kuputuskan untuk keluar sejenak mengosongkan perutku yang sudah diisi suara-suara aneh. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sosok pria berambut _raven_ itu lagi, wajahnya mirip, picingan iris hitamnya datar dan tajam bak elang bondol. Ia berdiri sekitar tiga puluh meter di depanku. Kualihkan pandangan dan mempercepat langkahku menuju arah toilet menghindari pria itu. Apa dia masih berniat membahas buah gambir yang hampir kuambil tadi? Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika melihat pria itu terus mengikuti langkahku. Astaga! Apa dia memang pria yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuhku?

Tanpa ragu aku masuk ke toilet wanita dan langsung menghadap ke wastafel. Sosok bayangan pria itu ternyata muncul di cermin, tepat berdiri beberapa meter di belakangku, ia melangkah mendekat saat aku mulai menutup mata bergetar ketakutan. Suhu tubuhku panas dingin tak menentu dan keringat jagung mulai membasahi bagian bawah hidungku, saat aku merasa pria itu sudah ada tepat di depanku aku semakin mengeratkan kelopak mataku untuk menutup rapat mataku, "Ma-maaf Tuan, tolong jangan bahas masalah buah gambir itu lagi."

"Buah gambir?"

"I-iya, buah gambir yang hampir kupetik tadi, tolong jangan bunuh aku," walau suara pria itu terdengar lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya, aku masih belum punya nyali untuk membuka mata. Tuhan, jika ini masih mimpi tolong bangunkan aku.

"Untuk apa aku membahas buah gambir dan membunuhmu? Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan tiketmu yang jatuh di depan ruang tunggu tadi."

Mendengar ucapannya aku segera membuka mata dan melihat selembar tiket yang disodorkan olehnya, "Te-terima kasih, Tuan," aku merasa pipiku memanas menahan malu yang luar biasa sembari menerima tiketku. Betapa bodohnya aku masih membahas mimpi aneh itu.

"Kau harus menjaga barang-barang pentingmu dengan baik jika sedang di tempat umum, Nona," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya, te-terima kasih, Tuan."

"Sama-sama," jawabnya, "Ya sudah, tidak baik seorang pria masuk ke toilet wanita, aku pergi dulu.. sampai jumpa, Nona Sakura," Ia pun mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Oh ya, namaku Sasuke, jangan panggil aku 'Tuan' lagi ya."

Ia keluar dari toilet wanita meninggalkan aku yang masih mematung merutuki kebodohanku barusan.

 **== Fin ==**


End file.
